Our First, Our Last
by CambionTwins
Summary: A birthday request for Paradigm of Writing. Robb and Jon spend their last night together and Theon joins them for a night of fun.


A birthday request for Paradigm of Writing. Robb and Jon spend their last night together and Theon joins them for a night of fun.

Made it just in time with this one. A birthday request for Paradigm of Writing over on ff. Happy birthday and thank you for choosing us to write this fic for you, we hope you enjoy it and your birthday; may it be a great year ;)

Our First, Our Last

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jon had wondered all day if what he had asked of his older brother was right, or if maybe it was selfish of him to even think of it. But he knew one thing and one thing only, and that was that this would be the last time he ever saw his brother, and even if he couldn't explain the feeling he just knew that he had to do something about the way he felt.

Walking closer to the empty house near the wall where they used to go and drink ale with Theon when they wanted to get away from their duties; Jon felt nervous, something he hadn't felt in a long time but as he opened the door and saw his brother sitting on a chair by the back window with the moon on his face he knew that he had to swallow his fear and just do what he had asked his brother here for. Before Robb could speak Jon had crossed the short distance between them and pulled him from the chair by his shirt and smashed their lips together, the act leaving both of them surprised.

The surprise didn't stop there though because when Jon broke the forced kiss Robb grabbed him by the hair and smashed their lips together again, the bastard was staring wide eyed at him and Robb was holding his gaze as they held their lips together, but when Jon gave in and let it happen their lips started to move along with their hands which explored each other's bodies.

They didn't quite know what they were doing or how much they wanted to do, though luckily their bodies knew about the pleasure they craved and in the heat of their passion they let their senses be overridden so that they could lose themselves in the feelings boiling over inside of them.

When they broke apart it was because Robb had fallen back onto the chair from which he was pulled, their eyes the only things speaking as they stared at each other. Jon didn't wait for a second as he pulled his shirt off before doing the same to his brothers; the two locked eyes again as Jon leaned in to bite at Robb's bottom lip, the bastard daring his brother to speak as he kissed down his neck until he bit and played with Robb's left nipple. Robb groaned as he watched his brother play with his chest, Jon's fingers grabbing and kneading while letting fingers brush and pinch his other nipple.

Jon kept going lower though, his free hand groping his brother through his breeches, Robb couldn't help but throw his head back as a moan tore from his throat. Jon smiled as he looked up at his brother as he enjoyed what was done to him; starting on a route lower Jon began to kiss along his brothers stomach until he got to the straining bulge, he licked his lips before kissing the small damp patch and licking at it until his brother grabbed him by the hair and thrust into his face while moaning his brothers name over and over.

Jon somehow freed his head and Robb's member but he has no idea how; though being this close to his brothers hot and thick dick he didn't really care all that much. Jon started out by licking up the precum leaking from the head of the cock in front of him before he swallowed the head and whatever it had to offer him. It didn't take long for Jon to take more and more of his brothers cock into his mouth, the man unable to keep his hips still though Jon didn't care because this is what he had wanted and he didn't want to let Robb hold back... not on the first and last night that they will ever spend together.

While Robb was lost in his bliss and nearing his edge Jon had been thinking about how much he wanted to feel his brother, of how much he wanted to look back at this moment in his life and say that he went all the way and gave himself completely and that he took everything that Robb had to give. Jon pulled off of Robb with an obscene pop before sitting back on his knees and looked at his brother; the two spoke without words too afraid that if they said one word that it would break this spell of passion.

Robb got up and pushed the chair away before kneeling in front of his bastard brother and sealing their lips together again, he didn't make the kiss last but he made sure that in the haste of this night that they both knew that this was not just a fuck but something more. Robb got up and pulled Jon up with him, the two embracing and kissing again as their hands mapped flesh which they have both craved for so long while Jon lost his pants during it all.

Robb turned Jon around so that his back was to his chest; he let his right hand play with his brothers tight entrance while his left played with his leaking hard on; Robb had noticed that they were no longer alone but had not alerted Jon to the eyes watching them, because he had wanted to see what the person those eyes belonged to did and he smiled when he saw a face watching them intently.

It had been easy to guess what it was Theon had wanted all this time that he had lived with them but Robb had never paid him much heed because he had always only had eyes for his half-brother, for Jon. Robb turned to look at Theon who was standing by the door just as he slipped a finger into his brother which had just come back slick from his brothers sweet mouth and tongue. Theon was stunned in place as Robb watched him while he played with Jon's body like a kid played with a doll, the newcomer shocked as he saw Robb motion him over with his head and even the hand around Jon's dick, his pointer finger beckoning him over while tapping the head of Jon's dick which had the man moan yet again in his brothers hands.

Robb watched as Theon quietly made his way over and stripped along the way; he watched as the newcomer kneeled before Jon and replaced his hand with his mouth, and it was at this point that Jon had opened his eyes which he had kept closed to concentrate on the pleasure. Jon couldn't even look down to see whose mouth was around his cock as Robb used his newly freed hand to pull his head back onto his shoulder as he slipped in a second finger. Theon helped Robb out by grabbing Jon's right leg and putting it over his shoulder while he kept sucking his cock down to the base and back again; Jon all the while wanted to scream as the action gave Robb just the right amount of leverage to dig a little deeper and press his fingers into his prostate.

Had it not been for Theon's fingers around his cock Jon would have blown his load down his throat, but as it was Jon could only cry out in pure tortured bliss as he was used to the point of insanity. Robb let up the torture of his fingers inside of his half-brother so that he could give him what they both craved, and he knew what would finally bind them together more than they have ever been.

Robb positioned himself at Jon's entrance just as Theon put his other leg over his other shoulder, and it was just before Robb pushed into Jon that he let go of his brothers head so that he could hold him up that Jon saw who was sucking his cock and denying him his release. Jon's eyes went wide when he saw Theon between his legs and they grew even wider as Robb pushed into him burying himself completely.

Jon was breathing heavily as he got used to having another man's cock in him, though it helps that Theon's talented tongue took his mind off of it. Robb began moving by slowly rocking his brother on his cock which earned him little gasps from Jon, and those gasps soon turned to the moans he had heard from the whores at the inn as he started to thrust into his brother with more force and speed each time. With Theon sucking his cock and playing with his balls which were ready to burst and his brother fucking him like he had always dreamed about and imagined Jon was reduced to a crying mess breaking the silence for the first time only to beg them to never stop, to never let this moment end.

Neither of the three men lasted much longer after Jon's cries carried through the empty house and the cold night outside. Theon came gasping around Jon's cock in his mouth, his seed spraying onto the floor and his hand which had brought him to completion. Robb had doubled his efforts after that and fucked Jon right into Theon's mouth which made the man let go of Jon's cock which in turn had Jon seeing white as his pent up orgasm hit him like a mace to the gut. Robb fucked Jon right through his climax before he filled his brothers limb body with his seed with his name upon his lips whispered softly into Jon's ear.

Short, sweet and rushed. Hope you enjoyed birthday requester. Sorry for being MIA lately guys but we have been taking care of our parents and helping our dad who hurt his foot, he tore something, Succubi would know what it was. Anyways we are still planning on continuing to write but we are just waiting for our dad to heal up a bit more and our work load to lessen before jumping right back to you lot and our stories on here.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and FanFiction_


End file.
